


Snowy

by pickledbrows



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29075640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledbrows/pseuds/pickledbrows
Summary: After school snacks and homework that might not get done again. But Iori will have to be okay with that.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Snowy

**Author's Note:**

> Tamaio again? No problem.

* * *

Snow was about to start falling again. The day had been stressful enough, starting off with train delays and maneuvering through slushy sidewalks from the previous night’s snowfall. The school didn’t have the best heating and outdoor classes were moved inside, which meant there wasn’t a single moment of quiet indoors other than during lectures.

Iori was glad to be home now. The dorm was warm inside and smelled of the delicious stew his mother always made in the winter, now being lovingly stirred by his brother. He watched as Mitsuki swatted at Tamaki who was reaching for a spoon and preparing to dig in before the food was even finished.

“Go do some homework. It’ll be another hour,” he chided and pushed Tamaki away.

“An hour!? Mikki, I’m hungry!”

“You’re always hungry,” Iori said on the way to the pantry to grab some snacks from his and Tamaki’s stash, “Let’s go. Leave _niisan_ alone.”

Tamaki was quick to follow along, guided by the bag of chips and cookies in Iori’s hands like a puppy excited for a treat. Iori headed into Tamaki’s room without invite because they always studied in there. Tamaki had a low table they could both use, and Iori had observed that he complained less when he was in his own space. They’d been given quite a handful of assignments today and he was going to make sure Tamaki actually did them, which meant the whining and shouting was inevitable regardless.

“Iorin, chips.”

Iori shot him a look and settled down on one of the cushions, placing the snacks at the center where they were snatched up and ripped open in seconds. He took Tamaki’s school bag and emptied the contents, making a face at how papers had been crammed between notebooks and half the contents of the unzipped pencil pouch had slipped free.

“Messy,” Tamaki tsked around a mouthful of chips.

“It’s your fault. You need to put your things away properly,” Iori said and took the liberty of rearranging everything on the table in a neat pile, “We’ll start with writing.”

Tamaki groaned. “No!”

“Fine, math.”

“No, my brain will burst!”

“Do you want to start with the essay, then?”

“I’ll die!”

Iori rolled his eyes and Tamaki flopped face first on the table, pausing for maximum dramatic effect before sneaking more chips into his mouth. Iori grabbed the bag and ignored the outburst.

“You didn’t do your homework last night so I’m making sure you actually finish it all so there’s no embarrassment tomorrow.”

Tamaki, with head still on the table, desperately reached for the bag of chips like a stranded man in a desert reaching for a glass of water. He even grimaced as if it were painful to not have a mouthful of chips right now.

So dramatic.

“What are you talking about?” he mumbled and groaned when Iori didn’t surrender the snacks, only held them just out of reach.

“You always embarrass yourself in class and it embarrasses me! Not sit up, we need to finish something before dinner.”

Tamaki pouted and his face against his arm.

“Why are you embarrassed? I’m the dumb one and I’m not embarrassed, so you should be fine.”

Iori paused and then released a slow exhale. He set the bag of chips onto Tamaki’s outstretched hand, surprising the other boy with how easy it was in comparison to the usual tug of war between them. Iori grabbed the cookies for himself and took out an individually wrapped packet, opening it carefully so he wouldn’t sprinkle crumbs everywhere. Tamaki reached a chip greased hand out and Iori dropped two packets in it.

“You’re not dumb,” he said quietly, “You just take your time. And you’re better at some things than others. Everyone’s like that.”

Tamaki seemed to sit up at the praise and tore the cookies free, crumbs dropping everywhere. Iori made a face, knowing he’d be the one to vacuum it up later. That was normal these days.

“It’s snowing again,” Tamaki said and Iori turned his attention to the window.

At least they were inside now, and warm. He and Tamaki quietly shared treats and watched the falling snow, their schoolwork left untouched for now. After munching on a few chips, Iori got up to get Tamaki’s small trash bin so he could throw away the wrappers. He reached over to brush aside the crumbs Tamaki had dropped onto the table, pausing when the other boy’s hand gently settled atop his wrist.

He glanced up to see what Tamaki might be thinking, and he was met with a dreamy smile and soft blue eyes.

“Iorin is sweeter than these cookies,” Tamaki mused around a mouthful of the strawberry jelly treats, “I like when you praise me. More, Iorin!”

A flush crept up Iori’s neck and he took the chips and cookies again, ignoring the protests. He rolled up the chips and cookies quickly and set them at his side on the floor. Out of reach, out of sight.

“That’s enough snacking. You’ll spoil your appetite,” he huffed with eyes downcast while he emptied his own school bag on the desk, “Now pick up your pencil.”

There was no movement from the other side of the table. When Iori glanced up to see what Tamaki could possibly be waiting for, he was met with a mischievous smirk. He cursed his body’s only reaction which was to flush further.

“Iorin, your face is pink!”

“ _Get your pencil!_ ”


End file.
